This invention relates generally to a portable kit which is used in conjunction with an aeorsol spray container which allows one to apply a rust inhibitor disposed in the aerosol container from outside to the inside surfaces of an automobile body which otherwise would not be readily accessible.
The application of a rust inhibitor to automobiles or other vehicles is known. It is not uncommon to see, however, not only many older, but some relatively new vehicles with rust spots originating from the inside surface of the vehicle body. Normally, the manufacturer does not thoroughly protect the vehicle body during the manufacturing process by applying rust inhibitors at strategic locations which are not readily accessible to the vehicle owner. Certain commercial ventures have processes that allows a vehicle to be rust-proofed, for a limited time only, with elaborate spray machinery and the like, and at considerable cost.
While wax and other coatings can be applied to protect the outside surfaces of a car's body, the present invention provides a complete do-it-yourself kit so that the unskilled vehicle owner may rust-proof the inside surfaces of the vehicle body from the outside alone using an aerosol spray container of the rust inhibitor which may be applied strategically throughout the vehicle.